Digging to Your Heart
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: A High School AU in which Hirahara tries to win the heart of his classmate, Tagami. Can he win her over before Kinoshita asks her out? (Tagami is a girl.)


anahoris requested: Now that there's been Tagami/Fem!Hirahara, how about Hirahara/Fem!Tagami?

 **Admin Notes:** Yes of course! This is set in a School AU where Hirahara and Tagami are classmates! -Admin Hirahara

Hirahara had a not so secret crush on the girl who sat next to him at school. She had very pretty black hair, and porcelain skin. What really set her apart from everyone else, though, was her beautiful amber eyes. Hirahara fell in love with her at first sight. He sometimes caught himself staring when he should have been taking notes, and he made an effort to pick her out of the crowd of students during the morning commute. Still, he never built up the guts to go and talk to her in length. She was all to _perfect_ , in his opinion, and she'd never even glance at him or offer him her time.

There was another problem as well; she was rather popular despite her personality. She usually turned down classmates asking to have lunch with her, or to walk home with her. She wasn't bad at socializing, though. She just preferred to be alone. Although a very studious person, the girl was sometimes late to class because she overslept, or would stay out for a very long lunch before she fell asleep in the middle of having it. These were all things Hirahara overlooked.

"Why don't you ever just _chat_ with Tagami?" Kirishima, his classmate and friend, asked one day during lunch break. "The whole class knows you like her." _Well, except maybe Tagami herself…_ Kirishima decided to not say out loud.

"But it's hard!" Hirahara insisted. "Whenever I try and say something to her, she usually doesn't respond! And if she does, it's usually just with a yes or no!" He frustratedly put his face in his hands. "I wish I had a great of a relationship as you and Saeki do!" Saeki was an older student in a different class. Kirishima was very close to him, and they talked casually.

"Speaking of our upperclassman," Kirishima added, as if it were an unimportant afterthought, "you really should talk to Tagami soon, if you don't want to lose the chance to be good friends." When Hirahara offered a confused look, Kirishima elaborated a little. "Saeki told me that Kinoshita wanted to ask Tagami out." With that, Hirahara's world shattered. Kinoshita, who was in Saeki's class, was great with girls. He was a smooth talker, and many of the female students enjoyed his company.

"If he asks Tagami out, she'll surely say yes…!" Hirahara exclaimed. He started imagining Kinoshita dating Tagami, and how cute of a couple they'd probably be, and Tagami swooning over the upperclassman… Kirishima had to stop him from hitting his head against the table. Just then, an idea popped into his head. "I know! I'll just have to prevent Tagami from seeing him after school!"

"Or you could just ask her first…" Kirishima suggested. Hirahara didn't hear him, since he was busy conducting his plan in his mind. "…and he's gone…" Kirishima muttered, getting up from the chair he was sitting in to return to his desk, leaving the daydreaming Hirahara to think his plans over.

—

The day couldn't have ended any sooner for Hirahara. Once the final bell run, Tagami was packing her things into her bags and ready to head out. Hirahara stopped her at the door. "Ah! Tagami!" He smiled, pretending like he had no idea what she was off to do. "Where are you going?"

"To the field." Tagami said casually, trying to navigate around Hirahara.

"Eh? Why?" He asked. With some irritation, Tagami explained that 'Kinoshita wants to see me for something.' She then excused herself and pushed Hirahara off, heading out. Not sure of how to stop her next, Hirahara blurted out the first thing on his mind. "Want to help me dig a hole?" He asked helplessly. Tagami paused for a minute, the question surprising her, but she ended up nodding.

"Yeah, sure." She said. That, at the very least, bought Hirahara some time. He and Tagami walked together to the school's shed, where Hirahara broke the lock (which is totally against the rules) and looked around for some digging tools. He came back out with a shovel and a pickax, letting Tagami choose which one she wanted.

"Why do you want to dig a hole?" She asked as she took the pickax from Hirahara. The boy hadn't thought that through, and fumbled for an answer.

"To… dig… a trap! For the teacher!" He said, smiling. "It'll be fun, so come on!" Shrugging, Tagami went off with Hirahara to start digging a hole just outside the front doors. Hirahara was actually enjoying his time with Tagami. She was a really diligent worker, and he'd never got to be alone with her before. The hole was almost as deep as a trench when the two heard an older male voice.

"Oh, Tagami, there you are. I've been waiting for you." Hirahara looked up to see Kinoshita standing at the edge of the hole, a smile on his face.

"Sorry," Tagami said, realizing she'd forgotten about him. She lifted herself out of the hole with some help from Kinoshita. "I was helping Hirahara dig a trap." The emerald eyed boy gave a confused look down at the underclassman, but decided not to ask.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to borrow Tagami for a minute." With that, he put a hand on her back and led her away. Hirahara felt absolutely heartbroken.

—

"What's wrong?" Hirahara heard a girl's voice ask. It was the next day at school, and the golden eyed boy had his head on his desk, lifting and then dropping it against the table. He turned slightly to see amber eyes staring back down at him.

"Tagami?" He asked, lifting his head so quickly off the desk, he kicked his chair back. "Eh? You're starting a conversation with me?"

"Yeah, duh." She crossed her arms. "You're usually so energetic in the mornings. It's annoying." Hirahara laughed nervously, wondering how he should phrase this next. _Why don't you just ask her first?_ He heard Kirishima's voice say in the back of his head. Kind of late, now.

"I… it's just…" Hirahara started, before deciding to come clean. "It's just that, I've really liked you for a while, but I didn't know how to tell you! And now it's too late because you're with Kinoshita now!" Tagami gave Hirahara a confused look.

"I turned him down." She said in a flat tone. Hirahara didn't think he heard quite right. After saying 'eh?' like he still didn't comprehend her answer, Tagami tried to elaborate. "Yeah, he asked me out, but I turned him down."

"Really?!" Hirahara asked, jumping from his seat. The jolt of energy frightened the girl and she took a step back, feeling her own desk at her legs. "Why?"

"Well…" She said, never having to explain herself before. "Kinoshita's a nice person, but there's someone else I'd rather hang out with." When two and two didn't connect in Hirahara's mind, Tagami decided to be blatantly honest. "You, Hirahara. I'd rather hang out with you."

"Wait… you mean it?" Hirahara asked, taking Tagami's hands in his. The girl turned away, blushing a little at the sudden contact.

"Of course, dummy." She replied. "I… I thought digging that hole with you was actually a lot of fun, and I want to do more fun things with you…" Hirahara couldn't believe what he was hearing. He let out an excited cheer, earning him a deadly glare from Tagami. "But, I swear, if you keep doing annoying things like that, I'll drive that pickax from yesterday straight into your skull."

"Ah, got it!" Hirahara smiled, quieting down. From across the room, Kirishima watched as his friend excitedly chatted with Tagami. He wore a small blush on his face, and Kirishima was sure he saw Tagami smiling as well. He'd have to thank Saeki for threatening Kinoshita to not get in the way of Hirahara and Tagami's blooming friendship later. After all, that's what friends were for.


End file.
